Don't Leave
by flamingpanda
Summary: Kagome realizes she had fallen in love with Inuyasha ever since she had known him. But so far apart from each other now, will Kagome find the courage to confess her love to him? What if he turns her down?


CHAPTER ONE

**Way to start the Weekend**

BEEEEEEPP....

"Stupid alarm clock!" Grumbling sleepily, Kagome slammed her hand down on the desk next to her bed where the alarm clock was _supposed _to be. But astoundingly it came in contact with the empty desk top quite harshly. "OUCH!" Kagome hissed, and the loatheful sound continued to ring in her ears like thunder. "What..." Baffled, Kagome raised her head and saw an alarm-clock-free desk. Then slowly, realization crept into her and she remember the stupid STUPID suggestion Sango had offered when Kagome complained that she could never be on time going to school. "I'M GOING TO KILL SANGO!!!" She stormed off her bed and made way to the opposite end of her room where the alarm clock dwelled, entirely forgetting her drowsiness. Slamming her fist down on the beeper, she sighed with relief and closed her eyes. Her brain was still throbbing with the dreadful sound. Suddenly, her eyes opened sharply as she looked at the time on the clock.

"NNOOOO...." The roaring bellow abruptly pierced the silence. A group of birds flew by, wailing at the shocking impulsive cry. "NO! Not AGAIN!!! Kaede's going to KILL me!!!" Running to her closet, she tried to look for her school uniform, but surprisingly found that she was already wearing it.

"What?" A puzzled look emerged on her delicate face. Then, memories began creeping back to her. "O yah, I forgot to wake up after my _nap_last night. Then... that means.... SHIIIIT!!!" Another shrieking sound pierced yet another moment of the sparse silence.

It is amazing that police cars didn't start pulling into her driveway.

"Kagome?" her mother rushed into the room with a troubled expression. "Is everything ok?"

"NO! I was woken up from an pleasant dream by the irritating alarm clock then realized that I'm already ten minutes late and now," She took a deep breath and glared up at her mom, "NOW I forgot to do my homework last night...again.... crap crap CRAP...! Why didn't you wake me UP??" Thinking of an excuse to blame everything on her mother, she dashed out the door murmuring cusses along the way.

"Honey... WWWAIT..." But before she had a chance to finish, the front door slammed harshly and she could still hear her footsteps stomping through the quiet street. "How can she forget today is Saturday?" With a sigh, she shook her head and walked out of her room.

When the school finally came to view, lowering her head, Kagome hastened her steps, ready to break the world record on sprinting. Suddenly, she felt her body slam into something, or rather SOMEONE, before she flew backward and landed roughly on her rear. "What...?" muttered to herself. "HEY!! Watch it! I'm running out of time here!" She lifted her head and shouted at the rude someone.

"Kagome?" She was startled to hear the far yet familiar voice. Abruptly her cheeks grew red as she realized that this SOMEONE was no other than Inuyasha.

"Inu... Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" She stuttered quite intelligently while cussing heatedly in her mind.

"Hmm... going to play basketball with Miroku?" It was more like a question than a statement. He looked at her surprisingly before giving her a strange look.

"Why are you wearin..."

But before he could finish his question, she cut him off. "Look, I'm sorry; I'm almost late for class! Gotta run!" With that, she picked up her pace and stormed to school.

"Wait... wait Kagome... I said WAIT, WENCH!!!" Inuyasha roared.

Shocked at his sudden outburst, she stopped. But her sensitive ears picked up the insult before she remembered this was INUYASHA she was getting back at. "HEY! Who are you calling WENCH? Watch it, DOG BOY!!!" Kagome swung around so quickly that she could have started a tornado, fully forgetting about the lecture she'd receive from Kaede for being late. "What do YOU want anyways???" She shot at him.

"Feh, today is SATURDAY!!" Inuyasha smirked at her reddening cheeks. "I thought you might have wanted to know this little detail since you obviously had forgotten." His grin widened when Kagome turned into a deeper shade of crimson. But it suddenly diminished as he remembered what she had just called him. "And do NOT call me dog boy, bitch!" He shot Kagome a death glare before he turned around and started to walk away.

"It... It's WHAT? You're JOKING!" She huffed after Inuyasha before realization finally dawned into her brain. Inuyasha turned half way around and glanced back. "Well, if you don't believe me then go right ahead. I'm SURE Kaede is waiting with impatience for your tardiness." Sarcasm obviously filled his tone. But before he completely turned around the corner and disappeared, he turned around once again and smirked. "By the way, nice hairdo, you've got to teach me how you have gotten your hair in such a fashion that it looks like you have just crawled out of a dog house. I could use it on Miroku sometime." With a wink he disappeared with a chuckle.

"SHUT UP INUYASHA!!" Kagome shook with rage. She looked like she was ready to kill someone right then. 'Remind me why I like that _jerk_?" she thought bitterly to herself. She looked down at herself and suddenly realized what a real mess she really was in, just like Inuyasha said; messy uncombed hair, unbrushed teeth, wrinkled clothes from sleeping, and don't even mention the bad breath! 'Damn, I'm such an indolent stupid idiot.' Embarrassment found its way up her face, and in a flash, she ran speedily home, desperately trying to get rid of the unpleasant stares she was getting.

"Sango! STOP! It's NOT funny!" Kagome huffed into the phone, still feeling the smirks at the end of the phone.

"Sorry!" Sango coughed, "But he did talk to you! And you guys were talking ALONE for like fifteen minutes!" Sango commented, trying to lift up Kagome from the thought of darkness.

Well, it didn't really succeed. "Ha, whatever Sango. It doesn't even count as a real conversation, since all he did was insult me! That...that JERK!"

"Well, that _jerk_ is the guy you're having an immense crush on." Sango sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yah, and remind me again why I like him again?"

"Anyways," Ignoring Kagome's ignorance, she went on. "Well, at least he _did_ talk to you! I mean, you guys haven't talked for like forever. If I'm not mistaken, the last actual conversation you had with hum was in _third grade!_"

'Third grade' Kagome thought sadly, 'third grade was the year that he and I drifted apart. Third grade was a year we stopped being friends, and don't even mention the years before that, when we were BEST friends.' HE was the one that didn't want to have anything to do with her that year, said something about it's better if he hung out with boys and she hung out with girls because he didn't want people to think they had cooties. What a jerk! It's like I have disease or something. But why do I start liking him NOW? Why do I care about him when we haven't even talked to each other in ages?' Kagome sighed frustrated. Hating herself for unable to control her own feelings.

"Errr...hello?"

'I wonder what he thinks of me...'

"KAGOME!! YOU THERE???" Sango shouted into the phone ready to break Kagome's ear drum if necessary.

"WHAT?" Kagome shot right back, and realized that Sango is still on the end of the phone. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. You know rarely does he talk to me now. This is probably the first time since like forever he had talked to me for that long." With a sigh, she continued. "And you know what Sango? He actually REMEMBERED my name!!!" Kagome added dreamily, looking into apace as if she was staring right into Inuyasha's smiling face, immediately forgetting what a dumb ass he was.

"Yeah, you know, he might really have feelings for you, too!" Sango laughed light heartedly. Kagome's eye brows netted together again.

"Yeah right, when that happens is the day that Miroku will ask you out!" Kagome smirked evilly.

"Don't even MENTION that dumb pervert!" Sango hissed dangerously. "I HATE that idiot! He just couldn't keep his damn hands to himself! He gropes practically EVERY human being that looks like female!"

"Someone's jealous!" Kagome grinned, earning a loud shriek from the other end of the line.

"Well, anyways, want to go watch a movie later?" Sango asked hopefully, meanwhile, trying desperately to get off the unpleasant subject.

"Can't, I need to take Buyo out for a walk later. He's WAY too fat!" Kagome laughed. "If he keep on growing in that rate, He'd probably look like a meat ball with fur on it." Kagome smiled as Buyo jumped onto her lap and purred.

"Kagome, you don't take a CAT out for a walk!" Sango rolled her eyes, and couldn't believe hoe ignorant a girl can be. "Well whatever, I'll see you in the park then, take Buyo with you if you want. Although I really don't want to think about what kinds of stares we'll get when people see two insane teenage girls walking a fat cat. But I'm DYING of boredom here!" She grinned widely as Kagome agreed and hung up to get ready.

The weekend had gone so quickly. With a sigh of relief, Kagome packed her books into her backpack and crawled onto the bed. This time, she checked the calendar extra carefully, making sure tomorrow will be Monday. Good thing she had time to finish her homework. Smiling to herself, she once again found herself lost in those golden eyes before she drifted into her dream.

"Yes Kagome! Yes, of course I'll go out with you!! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked at him dreamily.

"No, don't say a word!" Suddenly he pulled her into a tight hug before kissing her madly. Her brain twirled madly, as he murmured, "You're my woman now...."

Struggling in her bed, she shot up from her dream and breathed harshly, letting the hot breath out of her system as she felt sweat prickling down her forehead. Turned her head, Kagome looked at the alarm clock and groaned, it was just five minutes before she needs to get ready. She walked across the room to turn off the clock before the alarm goes off and wake up the whole family. She changed her pajamas into her uniform and sighed. 'The dream...was so WEIRD! The last part especially, it does NOT sound like Inuyasha. Actually, the whole thing doesn't sound like him, but for some reason, the last part was just so creepy. It sounded like this stalker guy she met at her school. Kouga, yeah, his name was Kouga.' Shuddering at the thought of Kouga actually kissing her, she immediately tried to get rid of the thoughts.

"Hey!" Sango suddenly came behind Kagome and walked beside her.

"Hey!" Yawning sleepily, Kagome glanced at Sango.

"Bad night?"

"You bet! I had the WEIRDEST dream ever! Can you believe that I actually dreamed that KOUGA actually kissed me?" On the last part, Kagome lower her voice so that only Sango could hear her.

"Hey girls!" Sango smirked as Kagome as she saw Kouga catch up with them and walk beside Kagome. "I heard my name, talking about me again Kagome?" He winked charmingly at Kagome.

"Haha... Kouga, you're sooo... FUNNY!" Kagome faked a smile and glared at Sango's smirking face.

"Well Kagome, I'll ALWAYS be here if you need someone, okay? And anyways, did you think about what I asked you on Friday?" He looked at Kagome with the most serious and hopeful look she had ever seen.

"Friday...about what?"

Kouga looked hurt but immediately ceased the thought and informed the girl, "About the Prom of course! Can I take you to the Prom?" Kouga grinned most charmingly at Kagome. Several girls sighed dreamily when they sneaked peeks at him.

"Err... Well, I haven't thought about it yet. Please give me some more time Kouga, I'm still not quite sure yet." Kagome replied apologetically and offered him a weak smile.

"It's okay, you're my woman anyways, NOBODY can take you away for me my lovely Kagome!" He winked before made his way in an opposite direction.

Kagome shutter at those words, they reminded Kagome once again back to the dream. "Come on Sango, we're going to be late." Sango gave Kagome a curious look, before she was dragged none too lightly into their first period class.


End file.
